


Another Use of The Seelie Rings

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Seelie rings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus is on a meeting with other warlocks and Alec is bored and alone at the loft.Luckily there's Seelie rings to spice things up.Leave it up to Alec to think of an alternative and interesting way to use those rings and keep Magnus more than entertained in the meeting...





	Another Use of The Seelie Rings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiorino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorino/gifts).



> Thank you for all the help muahahaha! <3

Alec was home alone, currently dragging his body from kitchen into the living room and he sighed as he looked around the empty loft. Magnus was on a meeting in Spiral Labyrinth with other warlocks, so that left poor Shadowhunter all alone and lonely. But most importantly, he was bored out of his mind as he sat down and again looked around the room and then clasped his hands together in his lap, looking down when he felt something around his finger and he hummed when he saw the Seelie ring still on his finger after yesterday’s mission and he took it off for a little while, spinning it around a few times, studying it.

It was necessary to wear it yesterday; they were going up against the demon attack on the city. They didn’t know from how, but the city was suddenly infested with demons and the two needed to stay in contact as they needed to keep reporting to each other how it was going on their part as they both had their teams to lead. However, after the whole say of running around the city, it seemed like they completely forgot to return the rings back to the Institute, Alec huffing under his breath and he then smiled as he quickly put the ring back on again and he twisted it around, hoping that Magnus was still wearing his. Alec knew how boring meetings could get, so maybe Magnus would want to get in contact with him.

And Alec was right, because Magnus was dying in there as it was _Lorenzo’s_ turn to start talking, yapping and yapping away. He looked around the table and he could tell that everyone present in there were sick of him. Honestly, why wouldn’t no one stop him?! Magnus was half of tempted to shut his trap for good, but then he looked down as saw the Seelie ring on his finger, sighing and he quickly turned it around, in desperation that Alec maybe was going to be present on the other side. Hoping! And much to his luck, Alec was right there!

**_Alexander?_ **

_Magnus! Yay, you’re on the line! How’s the meeting?!_

Alec smiled when he heard Magnus’ calling his name in his head, so he slowly relaxed back and closed his eyes, feeling in a better mood already, but he could sense desperation in that ‘Alexander’. So, Magnus was probably bored, huh?!

**_Oh, Angel, you have no idea how frustrated I am. Rey is yapping away and I would murder him if you wouldn’t pick up to my call of desperation._ **

_Aw, relax, Magnus! I’m here now, I can keep you company. I’m bored as well, your loft is so empty without you. Chairman Meow is ignoring me, so I have to be all alone. I miss you, Magnus._

Magnus smiled when he heard that and he just completely tuned out the annoying voice in the background. He looked up at Lorenzo, wearing a very ‘interested’ look on his face, nodding, humming, but then went back to his boyfriend, who was already calling for him again, finger over his ring and he just sighed happily. These things came in handy, good thing they were too tired to go back to the Institute the previous day!

**_Oh, you poor thing._ **

_I know right?! You should come back home right away!_

**_I wish I could, Alexander. They need me here. I’m am the High Warlock, remember?_ **

_You sure there’s nothing I can do or say to make you come home early?_ Asked Alec and then grinned to himself, because he had a plan. He was a man with a mission and he rubbed his palms together, grinning. Usually, it was Magnus who would bother him like that in the middle of meetings, driving him crazy with texts, but now Alec had a slightly different approach, which was going to work just as great. If not better! Long time ago, Alec wouldn’t even think of doing something like that, but luckily he was a lot braver now. And his mind completely in the gutter, so that was that too. With a grin, he waited for Magnus’ response, which came a bit late.

**_Alexander, what are you going to do?_ **

Magnus didn’t know for sure, but he had a good idea and he cleared his throat. Oh, was this revenge for all the times he texted Alexander while he was in the middle of the meeting. Magnus shuddered, because the pictures and texts he sent were anything but innocent, pretty indecent and he couldn’t deny that he was excited now that the roles were reversed. But would Alexander actually be able to pull it off, or would he chicken away from it. One way to find out, said Magnus to himself and then took in a deep breath.

**_What are you doing?_ **

_Currently sitting on the couch,_ replied Alec and opened his eyes, spreading his legs open a bit and he then smiled to himself. _My legs are spread open, Magnus. If only you were here, on your knees, sliding the zipper of my jeans down,_ he carried on and Magnus took in a sharp breath when he heard that, Alec’s voice loud in his head and he straightened himself up in the chair, looking around the room, but no one was paying attention to him and he then went back to Alec, because he couldn’t stop now. Magnus was never to back down from a challenge.

**_You’ll be the death of me._ **

Alec chuckled in his mind and then took in a deep breath as he slowly moved his hands down, running fingers over his inner thighs, gulping. Damn, with everything going on around them lately, they hadn’t really had the time to… Needless to say, Alec was quite pent up and he licked across his lower lip as he imagined Magnus there in the meeting, struggling to keep his posture together and he grinned. Now, that… that was such a turn on.

 _It’s been so long since we’ve last made love, Magnus. I miss your hands on me, roaming all around my body,_ thought Alec, but then realised he needed to be a lot more profound than that if he wanted to have Magnus at his mercy. _I miss how good you feel around me as my dick slides in and out of your tight hole._

Magnus felt his cock stirring up in his pants at that and he was so caught off guard that he started coughing, everyone at the table looking at him and he just sank down in his seat, excusing himself, spreading his legs open and he shuddered. **_Alexander, I didn’t know you had such a naughty mouth._**

_Oh, yes. What are you going to do about it?_

**_I think I’ll have to give you a lesson, bad boys who use such bad words need to be punished._ **

_Fuck, yes please,_ moaned Alec back and his breath was shaking as he felt his dick hardening in his pants, sliding down the zipped and he pulled them down just a little bit, sliding his hand inside of his pants and he titled his head back. _Oh, fuck, Magnus, this feels so good._

Magnus perked up, wondering what Alexander was doing, allowing himself to slide a hand down and he placed it onto the chair, pressing up his hips up against it and he gasped. Fuck, he was rock hard… in the room full of other people. His cheeks were red, but the smile remained on his face. It’s been a while since he had been so turned on, that was for sure!

**_What are you doing, Angel? Explain it to me. Details, give me everything._ **

Alec shuddered, because he could sense impatience in Magnus’ voice and he felt his cock stirring up even more, his fingers around the base of it as he slowly pulled down the jeans a little lower, pulling out his cock, which was resting hard and heavy in his hand, biting into his lower lip, teeth sinking in and he then breathlessly laughed.

_I’m rock hard and am jerking off._

**_Oh fuck… keep going, Alexander… make yourself feel good… think of me…_ **

_By the Angel, Magnus,_ thought Alec and gripped the base of his cock tighter, spreading his legs open even more and he finally moved his hand, giving himself a teasing squeeze at the tip, running his thumb over the slit, moving his hand in slow and lazy jerks.

 ** _Go slow, don’t come too fast,_** instructed him Magnus and he then pressed his legs together, his trousers feeling far too tight as he squirmed his legs. This was torture, such a sweet, sweet torture, wetting his lips as he looked down and he was barely restraining himself from walking around. He could just see Alexander, spread open on his couch, his hand moving fast in between in his legs, his cock throbbing.

 _I need you,_ came a needy whine from Alec and Magnus shook.

**_Soon, Angel, soon. You’re doing such a good job, aren’t you?_ **

_Fuck, yes._

**_If I was there, tell me what you’d do to me,_** said Magnus, because he was dying to hear more filthy words to be spilled out of his boyfriend’s lips.

 _I wanna make you feel good,_ blurted out Alec, but was far from being done. _I’d make you sit back as I’d go down on my knees, strip you down and blow you. I want it… your cock, hitting the back of my throat… I’d let you fuck my mouth… Magnus please…_

**_Alexander, God, you’re gonna make me come just like that… hands free and-_ **

_No, you can’t come, until I tell you. I want you to come in my mouth…_

Magnus was barely able to catch his breath, while Alec was completely lost in his little fantasy, moaning out Magnus’ name over and over again, his hand moving fast and he could feel his stomach getting tight. Oh, he was so close… so close, only a few more strokes and-

 ** _Stop touching your cock,_** ordered Magnus all of the sudden and Alec obliged and he whined.

_Magnus why-_

**_Let’s pay attention to other parts of your body._ **

_Huh?_

**_I want you to touch yourself in other places, my darling. First, place your hands on your stomach,_** was what Magnus ordered and Alec swallowed thickly, but did as he was told. **_Keep one there, while touch your neck with the other one, slide your fingers up and down the Deflect rune. Wet your fingers, darling, imagine it’s my tongue sliding up and down._**

Alec’s head was spinning as he swirled his tongue around his fingers and sucked on them greedily, then slowly running his fingers over the sensitive spot of his neck and his hips buckled, humping aimlessly up against thin air as he was desperate to be touched. His neck was his weakness and it was all thanks to Magnus.

_Oh, Magnus I feel like I’m about to burst… can I touch my dick?_

**_Not yet._ **

_Please!_

**_Only if you’re a good boy, understood?_ **

_Yes,_ panted Alec and swallowed. _What do you want me to do next?_

Magnus smiled, his hands on his lap hiding the fact how hard he was and he just shuddered as he thought of the other thing he wanted Alexander to do. The possibilities were endless, but…

 ** _Move your other hand, move it all over your stomach,_** he ordered, Alec moving his hands again. **_Run your fingers over your inner thigh, but keep your other one up, over your chest. Feel how fast your heart is beating? It’s about to jump out of your chest, isn’t it?_**

_Y-Yes-_

**_Good boy. Now I want you to play with your nipples for me,_** was the next order and Alec’s toes curled as he gently ran his finger over it, then pinched it, while he kept digging nails into his inner thigh. He was over-stimulated, high on pleasure, yet couldn’t touch his cock, moaning out over and over again.

_Magnus, Magnus, Magnus… feels so good… Magnus…_

Magnus kept his legs together, but it was so hard… oh yeah… hard indeed, biting into his lips as he looked around and the idiot was still talking. Any minute, Magnus was going to snap and just portal back home… Alexander was-

 _I wanna fuck you so badly,_ whispered a voice in Magnus’ head and he groaned.

**_Alexa-_ **

_I am going to fuck you so hard after you come back home,_ carried on Alec, cupping his member again as he couldn’t keep his hands to himself anymore and he hissed, denying himself of another orgasm, head thrown back against the couch and he shook. _Right on this couch, I’ll pin you down and fuck you nice and hard like you love it._

**_Yes, yes, yes…_ **

_Watch my dick disappear into your hot hole, stretched around nice me so perfectly and tight…_

**_Fuck, Alexander… I’m coming-_ **

_What?! No, you-_

**_You didn’t let me finish. I’m coming back home,_** said Magnus, because he finally snapped. He needed Alec inside and he needed him more than he needed air at that moment. Magnus literally stormed out of the meeting room, then created a portal, which took him right into his living room, where he found Alexander, who had a little proud smile plastered all over his face and Magnus flushed.

“Alexander, you are the devil,” breathlessly laughed Magnus and his eyes went to Alec’s cock and his mouth watered. “Forget about that now,” said Magnus when Alec started apologising in his mind and he just pushed Alec back against the couch, climbed on top of his legs, Alec mewling into their kiss as Magnus reached down with his hand and gently cupped Alec’s member, while he crushed their lips together.

The kiss was all teeth and tongue, biting Alec’s lower lip as Magnus pulled back, only to be pulled in again by Alec’s hungry hands, kissing him feverishly and needy. Magnus grabbed the back of Alec’s hair and gently yanked his head back, but Alec’s lips were on his in the next second as they were devouring each other, Alec’s hands on Magnus’ ass in one minute, then trying to take off his trousers in the next one. Alec slipped his hand inside and pulled out Magnus’ cock, both moaning in unison as they were jerking each other off, Magnus pressing his cock up against Alec’s, who laughed breathlessly and moaned into their kiss.

“Hurry up,” begged Alec as he was starving and wasn’t able to hold out much longer.

“Yes, yes,” whispered Magnus back and snapped with his fingers, banishing all of his clothes. Happy to see his boyfriend naked, Alec pulled him back down and kissed him again, his hands on Magnus’ ass again, gently spreading his cheeks apart and he was surprised when he pressed up against Magnus’ entrance, which was all lubed up and stretched for him.

“Magnus, how-”

“Magic, I can’t-I can’t wait that long,” moaned Magnus and then hissed when Alec pushed two fingers inside, moaning as well, because Magnus was so, _so_ hot and tight. “Fuck me already,” barked his order out Magnus and Alec started laughing.

“Ride me,” shot back Alec and Magnus didn’t need to be told twice, lubing Alexander’s cock that time with his magic as he leaned up and then slowly sank down on Alec’s cock, the hunter hissing as he was filled by Magnus’ heat, nice and nice, tight and so… Alec kissed Magnus again, the warlock opening his eyes and Alec was happy to find out that Magnus’ glamour was down and his golden eyes were out on display again, Alec biting his lip.

“Fuck,” whispered Magnus and Alec kissed him.

“Yes, yes, slowly, take your time… _oh, fuck,_ ” moaned Alec and then melted, because Magnus didn’t take it slow at all, bouncing up and down his cock, Alec’s eyes rolling back into his head as he gripped onto Magnus’ sides trusted up, matching up with Magnus’ thrusts, who saw stars when Alec pressed up against his prostate.

“Yes, yes, fuck me, Alexander, that’s it, harder, fuck me, fuck me,” was chanting Magnus as Alec then lifted him up, turned them around, pinned Magnus against the couch as promised and pounded into him mercilessly, Magnus gripping onto him the best way that he could as he was drowning in pleasure, kisses and moans, Alec no better and together they were able to reach the heaven and before.

They stayed like that for a little while, cuddling next to each other after they calmed down a little bit, Alec grinning when he saw Magnus rolling onto his side and he just shook, because that was… _intense._ Magnus took off the Seelie ring and grinned, giggling then and Alec felt his cheeks heating up. “Who would have thought you’d think of such an interesting way to use these,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows, Alec giving him a sheepish smile.

“You could say I was inspired,” said Alec and Magnus hummed in agreement, leaning in to kiss him again softly and then he just pulled Alec closer to him, both of them laughing as they pressed their foreheads together, sighing happily and Alec looked at his Seelie ring again. “We should keep these for a little longer,” suggested Alec and Magnus smiled up to his ears.

“I have to say that I agree,” said Magnus and then chuckled. “We must check if there’s any other way we can use these,” he said and Alec was quick to agree as twisted the ring again around his finger and Magnus put his own back on.

_Second round in the shower?_

Magnus looked at him and Alec felt another flush coming upon his cheeks, but he kept eye-contact with Magnus, who then looked away, stood up and walked over to the bathroom.

 ** _Well, what are you waiting for? Get your ass in here,_** was what Alec heard and he was quick to stand up and he literally ran into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Leave a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
